A Rare Day
by xxCullenxx96
Summary: Hermione reminisces about the last few years of her life while enjoying the growth and maturity she experienced that led to her experiencing love. A glorious day is the best time to enjoy life with its rare fleeting moments. Brief mentions of death and violent acts.


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the books written by J.K Rowling or the movies, they belong to Warner Bros and J.K Rowling respectively. I am only having fun with the characters created by the amazing author. I gain no money and no profit from the writing of this story.

A/N: This story came to me while I was describing a scene and I always saw the parallels between the Wizarding World and the world we currently live in. Please review, criticize or give any compliment if you see the story deserves it.

It was one of those rare days. The days that you read about in romantic novels where the scene is always picturesque and the weather is exactly what the heroin wants it to be. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting dazzlingly off the body of water stretched out across the horizon. The rays of the sun penetrated Hermione's skin, seemingly warming her entire body from inside out. There was a slight cool breeze in the air that caressed her cheeks, her chestnut curls and her billowing dress. She curled her toes in the sand, and dug her heel a little deeper and enjoyed the feeling of the sand particles, tickling her and surrounding her feet. It truly was a magnificent day.

Hermione had read about those days in books when she was younger, way before her life, mind and focus abandoned such frivolous things and focused on life and death situations. It was imperative that all of her concentration, brains and wit were put to use in tracking down horcruxes, assisting Harry, Ron and the Order and fighting for her life without losing the nuances that made her, Hermione Granger. Back then Hermione would have enjoyed the day and the beautiful weather but she wouldn't have appreciated its magnificence or how truly fleeting good moments are, and how you should enjoy every second of it when they come by. The events that turned Hermione from a bright eyed, eager young girl to the strong, patient, compassionate woman she now was taught her to appreciate every single moment.

The worst part about the war against Voldemort was all of the parallels she saw with Hitler in the Second World War. So much prejudice, ignorance and racism had cost so many lives, ruined places and disrupted the cycle of life. One man had no right to decide who deserved to live and who didn't. Yet charisma and power were incredibly effective in brainwashing others. Building up a small seed of racism was easy; it grew and grew until it became all encompassing. Anything other than that made no sense in comparison. Hermione's heart bled for humanity, when it seemed like the balance in the world was turned around; the 'bad guys' were winning, defeating, killing and preying on the weaknesses and innocence of 'the good guys'. Despite all of that, everyone surrounding her never gave up; they never lost faith in humanity or their impending victory. They used each death, each act of torture to fuel them on. George lost his ear, but it didn't deter him, he went on stronger, angrier and more willing to fight for his happiness, his safety. Numerous good and true people were wronged in this war but because of their strength and passion they went on. Motherless children fought with all of their might.

Hermione couldn't fully understand how they fought without looking back, without restraint until she reached her tipping point. The gruesome death of her parents and all of their neighbors shocked her out of her longsuffering attitude and powered her on to avenge them. Her parents and the muggles had no part in this war; they were merely collateral damage, there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Even more determined than ever Hermione, Harry and Ron searched high and low for the gruesome objects holding the shattered remains of Voldemort's soul. The assistance that helped them accomplish their goal came from a man, broken down to the remains of his former self. A man whose features were older than they remembered, whose face was no longer marred by arrogance and entitlement but sorrow, rage and a look of man who lost everything in the world. Draco Malfoy stood before them, wand less, and resigned, slightly hidden behind Lupin and Tonks. His mother was raped and murdered at this father's hand while he was under the imperious curse and then his father lost his life with two words uttered from a madman. A brilliant green light shout out of a wooden stick was responsible for ending the lives of his parents. That was his tipping point.

Malfoy then became an asset to the light side, he drew them a plot of Malfoy manner, taught them the spells favored by death eaters and gave them his memories. Helping them was his salivation, with it he became a better person devoid of prejudice and insolence. Agonizing days, months led to the most crucial point of all. Harry Potter rid the world of the worst threat it had ever seen, using Tom Riddle's arrogance against him. A backfired spell crashed through him and a ghastly shrill sound emitted from his form till nothing remained but blackened ashes.

The wizarding world rebuilt itself slowly. Bodies were buried, memorials erected, and measures were taken to respect the memories of the fallen. Casualties on both sides were treated with respect, even the death eaters because they were a form of life regardless of their views and their actions. Students and teachers alike flocked to Hogwarts, rebuilding from the ruins, through it rebuilding their shattered selves. Old friendships were strengthened, new ones were created, and families united. Along the path of rebuilding Hermione and Draco found companionship in each other, their intelligence guaranteed deep and heartfelt conversations. They started out as allies turned into acquaintances, to friendship and finally into love. Hermione loved that Draco became a better person, turning his back on the errors of his past and of his backward thinking. His humility and search for salvation amplified her love for him. Likewise Draco thrived on her compassion, selflessness and kindness. Her ability to reason with others, to be fair and to allow his redemption made him love her. They grew stronger together and all over the wizarding world, other couples were bonding and growing. Three years after Voldemort's defeat, the wizarding world rose from the ashes of it and was reborn; like a phoenix.

Hermione shook her head attempting to read it of her numerous thoughts and glanced down at her hands. A scar marred her left hand just below the beautiful silver band on her ring finger. She loved that scar; it reminded her that everyone is capable of change, that what they went through would never be forgotten. It served as a reminder to her of what she overcame to finally marry a man who she hated at first sight. She looked back at the ocean and drew in a large breath; she glanced at the sky and was shocked that the sun had moved so quickly. She had been standing there for a few hours, on the coast of Australia where she had meant to send her parents many years before. She walked forward dipped her foot into the ocean and enjoyed the sensation of cool water lapping against her legs. Yes, it was a wonderful day indeed.

A/N: Thank you for reading the story, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please take the time to review, thank you in advance :)


End file.
